1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an extrusion molding apparatus and an extrusion molding method, and more particularly to an extrusion molding apparatus for a product having a wood pattern and an extrusion molding method thereof, in which a second synthetic resin containing a wood powder of 80xcx9c120 meshes at a predetermined ratio is fed to a die through a second extruder and then is coated on a surface of the product extruded from the die, thereby obtaining an esthetic surface and improving durability.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Generally, extrusion molding is to successively manufacture products, such as pipes, rods, sheets, films, fibers, and coating cables, by extruding a thermoplastic synthetic resin, which has been heated and softened, from an extrusion die using an extruder.
A conventional extrusion molding apparatus is configured to wind or cut the product by placing a pellet shaped thermoplastic synthetic resin in a hopper, softening it with a screw in a heating cylinder, extruding it from the die, and cooling it. The conventional extrusion molding apparatus is characterized in that a softening resin is successively extruded with a screw. The products having various sections may be made depending on shapes of holes of an extrusion die at an outlet of an extruder. Such extrusion molding is widely used in accordance with the development of polymer compounds such as synthetic resin and has become a basis of mass production.
Among the products based on the above-described extrusion molding, there are the products having a constant section, such as a window frame and a doorframe. These products are on a high-grade trend to give an effect of raw lumber. If the product is manufactured using a general synthetic resin, it is likely that the product having a single color is manufactured. Therefore, the product coated with a film, such as sheet with a wood pattern, wood, and paper, to give an effect of raw lumber is recently coming out in the market.
However, the product coated with such a film has several problems. Since the film is made of a material and characteristics different from those of the product, the film and the product respectively have different shrinkage depending on temperature changes. In this case, a problem arises in that it is likely to take the film, such as sheet, wood, and paper, off the product as time passes.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to an extrusion molding apparatus for a product having a wood pattern and an extrusion molding method that substantially obviates one or more of the problems due to limitations and disadvantages of the related art.
An object of the present invention is to provide an extrusion molding apparatus for a product having a wood pattern and an extrusion molding method, in which a second synthetic resin containing a wood powder of 80xcx9c120 meshes is coated on a surface of the product at different ratios.
Additional features and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objectives and other advantages of the invention will be realized and attained by the scheme particularly pointed out in the written description and claims hereof as well as the appended drawings.
To achieve these and other advantages and in accordance with the purpose of the present invention, as embodied and broadly described, in an extrusion molding apparatus for successively producing a product having a wood pattern with a predetermined sectional shape by feeding a thermoplastic synthetic resin to an extruder and extruding the product through a die installed at an outlet of the extruder, it is characterized in that a second inlet is formed at one side of the die to fit a second synthetic resin thereinto, a second extruder which feeds the second synthetic resin is connected to the second inlet, and a second passage communicated with the second inlet of the die is formed to communicate with an original synthetic resin passage formed in the die, thereby coating the second synthetic resin on a surface of the product extruded from the die.
In another aspect of the present invention, an extrusion molding method for successively producing a product having a wood pattern with a predetermined sectional shape by feeding a thermoplastic synthetic resin to an extruder and extruding the product through a die installed at an outlet of the extruder, the extrusion molding method includes the steps of: forming a second passage in a synthetic resin passage in the die to communicate with the synthetic resin passage; and connecting a second extruder to the second passage so that the second synthetic resin is coated on a surface of the product extruded from the die.
In other aspect of the present invention, in an extrusion molding die for a product having a wood pattern, provided with a thermoplastic synthetic resin and a synthetic resin passage, the thermoplastic synthetic resin being installed at an outlet of an extruder so that it is to be fed to the extruder and then extruded in the product having a predetermined sectional shape such as the synthetic resin passage, a second inlet is formed at one side of the die to fed a second synthetic resin thereto, and the second inlet is formed to communicate with a second passage communicated with the synthetic resin passage of the die so that the second synthetic resin is coated on a surface of the product extruded from the die.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory and are intended to provide further explanation of the invention as claimed.